The Story of Truten Part II: Gemini Rising
by phenobarbidoll
Summary: The second part in this epic story of Truten and his parents. Suggested reading Part One. Email me for a completle list of warnings. (YAOI, MP)
1. Default Chapter

The Story of Truten Part Two: Gemini Rising   
  
The second part to probably a four part epic.  
  
***Just to recap since this is the sequel for a story written seemingly forever ago****  
  
It was nearly noon. Goku and Vegeta had been sparing for hours and Goten and Trunks were barricaded in their bedroom by the time Truten awoke. He never was an early riser.  
  
He very sleepily stumbled (not so gracefully) down the stairs and into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator- Nothing. He opened the pantry-nothing. He opened the cabinets- Nothing. He opened the freezer-ICE CUBES!  
  
"DAMN TO MANY PEOPLE WHO EAT LIKE ME ARE STAYING IN MY HOUSE! PAPA!!!!!!!"  
  
No answer. 'That's odd- I am a spoiled brat. Why didn't any one answer me?' Truten pouted- and then took off to find his absent parental units. The first place he though to look was the living areas- when he did not discover them there he knew the next most likely place was "Eureka!" Truten said out loud when he noticed that his parent's bedroom door was closed.  
  
Making no more noise he crept to their door and placed his ear against it (poor boy has walked in on his parents way to many times) This time there was not any odd sounds coming from inside- just talking barley above a whisper.  
  
"Trunks there is no way we are hiding this."  
  
"Look Goten-"  
  
"Love it is simply not possible. He is going to know."  
  
'Damn it I hate it when they talk about me.' Truten thought.  
  
'Just for a little while Goten I-"  
  
"Look Tru-chan. What did you just tell me last night.? You said you wished you had never kept any thing from your son. I believe you used the word regret- and now you are just wanting to add to your list of things you have chosen not to say."  
  
"Goten I-" Truten had enough.  
  
"Okay if my amazing parents know what is best for them they will open this door right now and tell me what the fuck they are talking about!" Truten screamed while banging on the door with a clenched fist.  
  
"Truten if I ever hear that language out of your mouth again I swear!"  
  
"Oh yeah papa! I heard it from dad!"  
  
"Well I can't be angry with him right now." Goten said while opening up the door.  
  
"And why the fuck not?!" But then Truten saw it. His father- sitting on his bed very VERY pregnant."  
  
*******************The Story of Truten Complete!*****************  
  
(Part one any way)  
  
Just so you all know... I don't like people who talk smack or give their opinion anonymously. I had one person who told me they thought that I should quit while I was ahead because I 'threatened' for reviews. Meaning that I said I wouldn't post a chapter until I got a certain number. I'm sorry I just don't understand why that's okay for every one else just not me. I didn't even do it till the end but people would read it and not ever review... how ever some of that is my fault because I would post like 3 chapters a night... or one every night so now I know I don't have to beg or make threats or any thing I just have to space things out better. Bottom line think what ever you want just don't expect me to take you seriously if you won't stand behind YOURSELF.  
  
Now that I got that little ramble out of the way moving on to bigger and better things. (Since most of you are awesome reviewers any way) I am posting with this the real first chapter of Gemini Rising- yeah I know I just got done saying that I was going to only post one chapter a night but I am not even counting this one since it's really the last chapter to the first part. Also note if you aren't paying attention you might miss the first chapter as it is really below this.  
  
~Phenobarbidoll~  
  
The Manic Queen of Depression  
  
The Story of Truten Part Two: Gemini Rising  
  
"So this is what some one feels like right before the pass out." Truten said barley above a whisper.  
  
"You have never fainted in your whole life so don't start being a drama queen now."   
  
"But Papa! Look at dad he's... he's PREGNANT"  
  
"Oh really? Is that it? Jeez I thought that he was just fat or some thing... "  
  
"Excuse me could you please not talk about me like I'm not here or some thing." Trunks interjected.  
  
"Oh well now you know what it feels like so- HA!"  
  
"Ha? HA?!"  
  
"Excuse me... father son duo? Can we act like adults here?"  
  
"Well papa we could except for remember? You guys parents? Me mean little kid!"   
  
"Truten come on don't be that way to your papa. I knew you were gonna react this way. I tried to tell you Goten but you-"  
  
"React how dad? Do you really think that I am being irrational about all this- I mean it seems like the only reason you decided to be honest with me at all is because you knew that I would find out about it... seeing as that I am not blind!" Truten said glancing critically at his fathers protruding belly. "And if any one had asked me yesterday I would have told them how loved I felt by my father but- today I just feel betrayed." 


	2. Gemining Rising Chapter 2

The Story of Truten Part Two: Gemini Rising  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"And if any one had asked me yesterday I would have told them how loved I felt by my father but- today I just feel betrayed."  
  
Truten could not remember a time that he had ever been that mellow dramatic! It was 3:17 am, he had been lying awake in his bed for hours. Since about 7:30 actually when after another episode with his parent's at the diner table he has insisted he was going to bed.  
  
After reflecting on all that had happened that day for eight hours, he finally felt guilty. Finally. He knew he had been an ass- repetitively, and he was sorry.  
  
He rolled over at least a dozen more times before he made the decision to get out of bed and walk to his parent's bedroom.  
  
He quietly opened the door and slid in. The sound of the overhead fan masking the sound of him shutting the door back. Suddenly Truten got cold feet and stopped. Sure he was sorry- but he hated to ever admit that he was wrong or acted badly. He was about to turn back around when he noticed the door to his parents balcony was slid open and the drapes were blowing in the cool night breeze. He glanced as his parents bed and squinting he made out the sleeping form of his papa Goten.  
  
'So dad must be outside he thought. GREAT- that can't be good for the kid' he thought.  
  
Truten walked slowly across his parent's bedroom and out into the night on his parent's balcony. He spotted his father leaning across the railing head across his arms staring up at the night sky.  
  
"So dad- what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"  
  
"So son- what are you doing caring?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I acted like an ass and I know it. I didn't even try to understand I was just. jealous I guess. I have never had to share you guys before."  
  
When it was all out Truten couldn't believe every thing he had said. In fact he didn't even realize he had been thinking all that until after he had said it. But now that it was all out he felt a hell of a lot better.  
  
Trunks stood up and turned around. If possible to Truten, Trunks looked even bigger in his mid section.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what you are doing out here or not dad?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing brat." "I was worried about you dad."  
  
"I was worried about you too Truten. Do you want to know a secret?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I never wanted to have any other kids."  
  
"Ruined it for you huh?"  
  
"Quite the opposite actually. It was an accident but I am kinda glad it happened now 'cuz I missed you."  
  
"Missed me how dad. I'm right here."  
  
"Not like that Truten. I am talking about when you were little- it just feels like you don't need me any more and I miss when you did."  
  
" I will always need you, you're my father. But just between us that was the single most emotional moment we have ever had."  
  
**Authors Note***  
  
FYI- I died. j/k just took my sweet time about posting. wont happen again. promise! Next chapter will be out later tonight/ early tomorrow morning. Leave a message! 


	3. Gemini Rising Chapter 3

The Story of Truten Part II: Gemini Rising  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Surpassingly life got back to normal after that. Truth be told it was even better- Truten and his parent's got along better and better as the days went on and even though Truten still felt fairly odd about the whole situation he did a lot better at dealing with it and thus every one in his household was in a generally better mood.  
  
Trunks once again began working at home to hide his new addition. Pregnant man equals not work place friendly. So they got to spend more time together and as Trunks got lazier even more time together.  
  
One night as Truten spent time alone in his room listening to depressing rock music Trunks decided to let Goten in on his little secret.  
  
"I'm having twins Goten."  
  
"I'm sorry, come again?" Goten said quickly putting down the newspaper he had been reading. "Because I could have sworn that you said you were having- OMG! You can't be serious- wait a second! Trunks how the hell do you know that, we haven't had an ultra sound done yet!"  
  
"Goten trust me on this one. I just know."  
  
Goten stared at his husband for a while before believing that Trunks believed what he said to be absolutely true and gently pulled him down onto the couch with him.  
  
"Well I guess you should tell your son- no secrets remember? We don't want him having another fit. God knows how he is going to take this."  
  
"Actually Goten. now don't get mad at me but. I kinda told him first."  
  
"Oh. Wait a second! What?!"  
  
"Sorry babe but it just kinda came to me one day and he just kinda happened to be with me."  
  
"Well I guess that's good. You too have been spending a lot of time together now that you have started working at home again."  
  
"Yeah. I like being home with you guys. And truth be told I am never going to get used to the idea of having to go into working looking like this." Trunks said motioning to his large abdomen.  
  
"Why dear- what ever are you talking about?" Goten asked teasingly as he began to kiss Trunks on the neck, working his way downwards. "I personally think you are dead sexy."  
  
"And I personally think you are a dead liar!" Trunks responded laughing. "But you're a damn good liar at that- plus your crazy and that's why I love you."  
  
"Oh I'm the crazy one is it?"  
  
"Yep Goten, you are crazy for loving me."  
  
A/N  
  
Oopps I had it written just not posted I am soo bad! Review please- oh and if your lost read the first one and then come back.. catch you later!  
  
Pheno 


	4. Gemini Rising Chapter 4

"Alright stop talking and start striping." Goten went back to his his job of covering every inch of Trunk's exposed skin.

"Goten you can't be serious. Stop looking at me like that- I am not up for the acrobatics involved in 'that'- come now koi we were a lot younger last time- you know your making it damn near impossible to say no dear."

"Good I was hoping you would just say yes."

And with that Trunks was lost. It wasn't like being lost in a fog- more like being lost in an ocean of absurd hormones. He should just give in, he knew he would eventually, but if he quit resisting too early he would look weak, and boy did Trunks ever hate to look weak- at least he thought that's what he hated, he wasn't really quite sure of any thing at the moment, well any thing except-

"Please remove your hand from my pants dear."

"Oh come on!" Goten playfully whined. "You know you want to give in."

"It's not a matter of wanting to or not it's a matter of-" "Don't even finish that sentence Trunks I know what I want and I know what you want, and since we happen to want the same thing I don't have any problem doing this!"

And then Goten's shirt was on the floor.

And then Goten's pants were on the floor.

And then his socks-

And then his-

"Well, when you put it like that Goten I'm kind of glad that we do want the same things."

A/N

Well, I wish I could say that I died (and that's why I never updated)- but to tell you the truth what I was really doing was living. Honestly I got married, moved to another state, got pregnant (yes in that order hehe) had a baby. And now that things in my life are slowing way back down I am back and more than ready for action.

This was a gift too for all the people who left such nice reviews. But guess what more is coming out TOMORROW!

Also I am about to start a whole set of new projects so if you like Beyblade (no groans from you exclusive dbz fans out there) or if you like initial d (what never heard of it?) I think I am about to turn these fandoms upside down. Oh and I am taking requests for the above mentioned fandoms and looking for a good artists buddy to go along for the ride. (What you mean people draw things other than with crayons!)


	5. Gemini Rising Chapter 5

"Oh my God they are so loud!"

So loud in fact that Truten nearly missed his cell phone going off on his dresser.'Some one better have a damned good reason for calling me before sunrise as under normal circumstances I would be sleeping'

"What!"

"Oh that was nice of you- you know you would think that you would be a little more considerate considering I know you don't want me to say stand at the top of a tall building and shout your secret to the world."

"You know you always make me regret telling you-"

"I am as always just kidding Truten."

"Yes I know but you shouldn't torture me like that, your the only person I have ever trusted enough to tell."

There was silence on the line for a while before the other boy mumbled his apology, "I'm sorry. Real sorry, especially now as I have to ask a favor."

"Anything."

"Can I come stay with you for a while? My parents are going at it again."

A smirk now shown on Truten's lips, "Well if that is what you are trying to get away from I am afraid that you will be sadly disappointed as my parents also are going at it."

"Oh my god Goten and Trunks are fighting too!"

"Uh no. Actually they are screwing. Come on over."

"Thanks."

"Oh wait a second Seiji, I should tell you in case you see before I get a chance."

"Oh boy this sounds interesting."

"Uh yeah my life has gotten kind of crazier here recently."

"Crazier than aliens from other planets and male pregnancies Truten?"

"Well no if you look at it that way. Oh yeah and speaking of that, guess who's pregnant?"

Another bout of silence.

"Please God Truten tell me it isn't you!"

"WHAT! OF COURSE NOT!"

"Oh jeez don't do that to me buddy I thought for a minute I missed some thing!"

(A Note: SO that's where I would normally end the chapter but I here recently decided that as a reader I loathe short chapters. So I'll just keep going if that's ok!)

"Just come over Seiji."

"Right on my way."

Truten rolled over on his bead and stared at the figure in his doorway.

"So how long?"

"Papa I really don't want to have this conversation right now- wait. Shouldn't you still be in your room- doing only GOD knows what?"

"Ah I have to be gentel with your dad right now-"

"Wait, stop I really don't want to hear about it please forget I asked."

"Right." Goten said "We were in the middle of talking about you anyway."

'Damn it he didn't forget- how the hell am I supposed to get out of this one.'

"So how long?" Goten repeated his first question.

"What?"

"How long?"

"How long what papa?"

"Oh I don't know how long ago did you tell him, how long have you been in love with your best friend?"

"Look it's complicated."

"How so? Look son if any one would understand I think it would be me and your dad."

"I know alright? But it's not like that- we're not you! He is the only one of my friends who I have ever shared well- any thing with. He knows every thing about me- it felt so good just to tell some one who was on the outside of it all you know? Yes I love Seiji more than I thought possible but am I in love with him? I have no idea- and it doesn't even matter we both still have so much we have to work through on our own first."

Goten just stood there. He knew exactly what his son was going through- but was that some thing you could help another person through? He thought that it would probably be better to just let and individual go through it on their own. So instead he just nodded and closed the door behind him on the way out.

"Oh son, if you could only understand. That's where it comes from."

"What was that?" Trunks asked in passing on his way to the kitchen.

"Let's talk about it over breakfast." And with that Goten grabbed Trunks and lead him down to the kitchen arm around Trunks' shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gemini Rising Chapter Six (And interlude)**

"Seiji?"

"Yes. Pancakes?"

"Yes please. His friend? Seiji?"

"Yes. Chocolate chips?"

"Yum! How long?"

"Have no idea- he wouldn't say. He just said it was 'complicated'- sausage?"

"And bacon. Well did he say any thing else?"

"That they were friends, and that they both had some stuff they needed to work out. Maple or blueberry?"

"Neither. Ketchup."

"YUCK! Tru-chan!"

"Sorry. This is your fault you know."

"Yep. Wipe your mouth dear you have chocolate on your face."

Notes

Well yes short I know because it's not a chapter, its an interlude. The next chapter should be out tomorrow I just have not the energy to do the editing required to get it out tonight. Please read and review it makes me sad thinking about how many people read this story but didn't say any thing about it.

Thanks: Pheno


	7. Chapter 7

**Gemini Rising Chapter Seven**

**By: Phenobarbiedoll**

"Thanks for letting me come over Truten."

"You know your always welcome here."

"I know- but it wouldn't feel right if I didn't tell you thanks anyway you know?"

"Well you did. Now go to bed, you look like you haven't slept in a month!"

Seiji was already half asleep before he ever climbed in Truten's bed. "Thanks for keeping it warm Tru-chan."

Truten snorted.

"What?" Seiji inquired with his eyes still closed.

"Nothing Seiji. That's just papa's nickname for dad."

"Oh. Neat." And he was out.

After Truten was sure that Seiji had drifted off to sleep, he took one final look at his friends sleeping form and wondered quietly out into the hall before making his way to the kitchen. He hesitated for a moment because he knew that his parents were inside, and that they thought they knew some thing special. Trying to enter the kitchen as nonchalant as possible Truten tried his hardest to keep the blank look on his face firmly in place.

"Good morning Truten!" Trunks almost sung.

'Damn. I knew they wouldn't let this go!' Truten mentally screamed.

"Good morning... _mother!_"

"Don't make me kick your ass kid"

"Like you could in that state anyway!"

"AHEM." Goten coughed breaking up the fight.

"Fine! You two leave me alone, and I'll leave you alone!"

The only response Truten got from his outburst was a few random vowel noises from his papa.

"Stay the hell out of my love life, as I am already traumatized by yours!" Truten said as he stormed out of the kitchen and back upstairs. He had stomped all the way to his from before he realized any thoughts he had about going back to sleep in his own bed were foiled on their account of their was already some one sleeping there.

"Oh well. Hope he Seiji doesn't mind sharing." But there was some not so sure in his eyes.

The room was in almost complete darkness because of the shades Truten usually used to block out the sun. Truten quietly as possible shut the door behind him. When he heard the door click he made his way back to his bed. Carefully climbing under the sheets Truten took moment to think about exactly what he was doing. Decided it was a horrible idea, and then decided that he didn't care.

Even in all his current brashness, Truten didn't dare get any closer to Seiji than absolutely necessary. He really didn't want to chance being discovered, and have the younger boy think that he was some sort of pervert. Although if he could see what he was thinking now there would be no doubt.

Trying his best to push sexual thoughts out of his mind, Truten began the process of coaxing his body back to sleep. This process however was soon interrupted. When the same friend he had been trying to ignore innocently rolled over in his sleep.

Seiji's stomach was pressed against Truten's side and his head now lay rested on the older boys chest. Truten couldn't decide if was fortune or misfortune that found him now in this situation. Whatever the reason his eyes were now in serious danger of dislodging themselves from his eye sockets.

'I can ignore this...'

'I WILL NOT get turned on by this...'

But lying to himself clearly was not working. And just when he though that he could not possibly be in any worse of a dilema-

"Oh Truten!" Seiji sighed.

'Shit. I've been found out!'

"You know I love it when you bite me like that..."

_'What the fu-' _And it was then that Truten realized his friend was still asleep... 'talking in his sleep... but that means... _oh God..._' Truten did his best at getting out of bed with out waking the sleeping party. Grabbed a pair of boxers and set out on a straight path to the bathroom, but some one standing out in the hallway was in his way.

"Look Truten your dad and I are really sorry. We know that it really wasn't any of our business-" Goten said all while trying to make eye contact with his son as Truten kept averting his eyes.

"Truten?"

"Can't talk... need shower... COLD."

"Your could? Oh God you must be! Your shaking!"

"No!" Truten shuddered. "Need a shower... that is cold."

"Oh." Goten said just standing there in shock. "Ok then." Then Truten rather ungraceful ran past his papa and into the bathroom.

Standing in that exact spot with that exact same look of bewilderment on his face was where Goten's husband found him a solid five minutes later.

"Goten are you alright?"

"Our son is in there...taking his first cold shower..."

Trunks stiffeled a laugh. "Aww they grow up so fast don't they chibi!"

"Trunks this is serious!"

"What? It's not like he can get pregnant." But the words had barley come out of his mouth before he and Goten were both looking down at his stomach.

"Well then dear. I guess you will just have to explain the benefits of always being on top then."

**Notes: SO this had a little less to do with Goten and Trunks than I originally intended but it had to happen sooner or later. Don't worry we will back to the main plot line in no time.**

**Please review.**

**Pheno**


End file.
